Euphoria
|Image = Euphoria_debut.jpg |Title = Eu, Euphie (Nickname), Phephe |Gender = Female |Age = 15 16 (Current) |Status = Alive |Date of Birth = April 27 |Partner = Sumiko Okita |Affiliation = (European Branch) |Affiliation 2 = Sumiko Okita |Innocence = Healer |Type = Equipment Type |Branch = |Race = Caucasian |Blood Type = AB |Height = 155 cm (5'1") 166 cm (5'3") |Weight = 50.8 kg (112.2 lbs.) 54.5 kg (120.2 lbs.) |Family = Sumiko Okita (adoptive older sister) |Seiyu = Michiko Neya |Voice Actor = Stephanie Sheh |Kana Name = 幸福感 |Romaji Name = Euphoria}} Euphoria (幸福感, Euphoria), more commonly known as Euphie is an and member of the European Branch of the . Her partner is Sumiko Okita. She is charged with the healing and medical care of the Branch. Background Euphoria was born prematurely, which eventually caused her to go blind and experience hearing problems. Her parents, believing that she still had potential, taught her and bought her a hearing aid for her in order to help her hear. However, when she was nine, her parents were killed by a serial killer. Suffering from grief and guilt, she turned her parents' into Akuma's, hoping that she would be reunited with her beloved parents. However, the Akuma's attacked her and when she was near death, General Arachne arrived and killed the Akuma. Arachne explained what Akuma were and that the Millennium Earl controlled the grief of relatives and loved ones in order to use them for his own means. Arachne then asked her if she wanted to become an Exorcist. Appearance Normal Euphoria appears as a pre-teen girl with short, light cyan-colored hair and blind indigo-purple eyes. Her bangs are parted on her right side with three hair clips and the rest combed back. Euphoria's attire is different from the other Exorcists of the Black Order, as she wears a long white dress that eliminates at her thighs, with blue hemming, which hooks closed behind her back with a single strap. The dress has ten buttons on the front, five on either side, though they are only for decoration. The emblem of the Black Order is emblazoned on her left sleeve in a red circle. Around her neck is a gold choker which allows for her use of her healing capabilities and glows when she uses these. In addition, she wears matching boots and a pack strapped to her thigh, which contains bandages. When she uses her Innocence, she undergoes several changes... First Form In her first form, Euphoria gains small green wings on her back with red muscle-like structures within them. Her arm also turns green and gains these red-like muscles as well, with this green spreading across her skin. When she uses her healing capabilities, her wings and her skin glows. She also regains sight. Second Form In her second form, this green spreads to her entire body. Her eyes turn red and she loses her sight. Her gold choker doesn't glow and instead emits a red electrical current which is meant to reduce the power she releases in order to avoid harm to herself or those she is trying to heal, though it causes her extreme, agonizing pain. Her wings also become noticeably larger, allowing for flight and for her to carry persons with her. Third Form In her third and final form, Euphoria's appearance becomes much more mature. The wings she has gained become a resilient metal which can withstand the bullets fired by Akumas, and the green skin she has gained disappears "into" her skin and allows for her skin to return to its normal color. She also gains a green gem-like mark on her forehead and her hair becomes much longer. In addition, her eyes return to their purple color. Personality Despite what her name implies, she suffers from Dysphoria, feeling as though she has let the Black Order down by being mainly a medical personnel. Nevertheless, she presents herself as a cheerful and kind girl who feels a strong desire to protect her friends and those she loves. Although usually meek and submissive to others' will, even her enemies, she will quickly become defensive and determined in the face of an enemy that has hurt her friends. She feels guilty and responsible for her parent's deaths, and even more so for their suffering as Akuma, which is the root of her strong feelings towards being an Exorcist, similar to . This guilt causes her to feel sympathetic towards those who have lost their parents or even grandparents (in 's case). According to Sumiko, she is highly passionate about her job as both an Exorcist and medical personnel, and will more often than not, dedicate weeks and even months to required research to help anyone she needs to (i.e 's nerve damage). She claims to be one of the most dedicated members of the Black Order, although her dedication rivals that of Science Division Member, Bachiko Asa. She is commonly referred to as "Euphie", which was the nickname given to her by Lavi. Despite claims otherwise, she seems to enjoy the nickname, and even Allen seems to have fallen into the habit of calling her by this nickname or "Euph" which Allen himself created. She feels as though nicknames promote closeness and friendship, which is possibly a reason she allows others to refer to her as Euphie. She seems to be protective over whom calls her "Euph", as she has only allowed Lenalee to call her "Euph" once, claiming Allen is the only one able to call her Euph. Since being captured and tortured by the Noah, she has become noticably more mature and seems to have less of a cheerful disposition. She is more protective over her fellow Exorcists and even seems to show some affection towards Allen, something that he returns. She also seems to have become closer with Lenalee, as she spends more time with her and Komui, even though she is annoyed by his protectiveness over Lenalee. Personal Statistics *Education: 5 *Affinity: 2 *Battle Ability: 4 *Mental: 1 *Flexibility: 1 *Activeness: 3 Plot Rewinding Town Arc Leaves of Rebirth Arc (Anime Only) Millennium Swordsman Arc (Anime Only) The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) Order in Crisis Arc Euphoria Arc Lulu Bell's Attack Arc (Anime Only) Suman Dark's Fallen Arc Edo and Asian Branch Arc Noah's Ark Arc Invasion of the Black Order Arc Powers and Abilities Trivia * Rima is a seer, despite being blind, and there has been some implications that Euphoria is as well *Euphoria's name is based off the emotion, Euphoria which entails feelings of "well-being, elation, happiness, excitement, and joy". *The final stage of Euphoria's Innocence was triggered when Hevlaska nearly sacrificed her life to keep a Level 4 Akuma at bay, indicating a strong bond between them **This happened again after Allen was hurt badly. Quotes (About her past) "I was young and foolish, not that this was ever a bad thing. I lived with my parents, happy and loved. I loved my mother dearly, and my father just as much. I was never accepted by anyone except my parents. All of the children were too scared of my blue hair and blind eyes. I was always the one sitting alone while everyone else played with friends. There was never something I wanted more than to be loved by others and accepted for who I was by friends." Category:CLEANED